Hearth's Warming: A story Shared
by CPTgentlementlegen
Summary: A story of one fine evening in the wonderful world of equestria.


**My little Holiday: Friendship is shared**

_A CPTgentlementlegen document_

_[Author's Note]~The following, god-forsaken fanfic has no actual story structure (e.g. Exposition or a Climax) and is just for me to be able to say i wrote a fanfic for the holiday. Be wary of "what the fuck is this?" moments._

The Crunching of fresh snow under the hooves of three ponies can be heard. Bigmac, Caramel and Jack. In a three horse sleigh, Bigmac was up at the front, with the other two behind him, pulling. The mane six, Cutie Mark Crusaders and spike were in the sleigh.

Jack looked back. "Come on girls, just one more time, please?"

Twilight smiled. "Oh, alright, one more time, and then back to Fluttershy's, it's getting cold out here. Ready girls?"

"Ready!"

RD: Dashing through the snow  
>RarityFluttershy: In a one horse open sleigh  
>AJ: O'er the fields we go<br>Twilight/PP: Laughing all the way  
>Sweetie: Bells on bob tails ring<br>Scootaloo: Making spirits bright  
>Apple-Bloom: Oh What fun it is to sing<br>All: A sleighing song tonight

(All) Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh<br>Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh<p>

(Same A day or two ago  
>Order) I thought I'd take a ride<br>And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
>Was seated by my side<br>The horse was lean and lank  
>Misfortune seemed his lot<br>We got into a drifted bank  
>And then we got upsot<p>

(All) Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh<br>Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh yeah<p>

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh<br>Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh<p>

Caramel was panting now from trying to sing and pull at the same time. "He...hey Bigmac, I've...never been to her place before...is it, close?"

"Eyyup."

They pulled the sleigh up to the end of the walkway and unhitched themselves from the reigns. Caramel and Jack helped the ladies out like gentlecolts while Bigmac stood towards the front and was jumped on by three little fillies, and ridden to the doorway.

As everypony was taking off their warm clothing, Fluttershy spoke. "While I'm setting up dinner, would any pony like some hot co-co?"

Everypony raised their hoof. The Cutie Mark Crusaders pranced around.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Delicious Hot Beverage-makers are a go!" They had already bolted into the kitchen and began fussing over how much sugar to put in. Fluttershy just giggled to herself and walked in to help them. "Oh, girls, here, I'll show you."

While Fluttershy was busy in the kitchen, Caramel grabbed some blankets and passed them around.

Jack pulled out his violin. "I was going to play some music, but I require a cellist and a base player, would anyone here be able to fill those positions?"

Pinkie Pie stuck her hoof in the air. "Oooh, me! I can play the cello! My sister Octavia used to try to teach me how to play."

Jack smiled. "Okay, now can anyone else play the base?"

The room was silent as the ponies looked around, until Bigmac spoke up. "Well uh, I guess I could try, how hard could it be?"

Jack pulls out some sheet music from his bag and gives it to both of them. "That's the spirit, now the instruments and stands are right there next to the stairs."

Pinkie Pie flew over and back, already set up before Mac had figured out how to hold the base correctly.

PP: "Here, hold it like this silly." Bigmac fumbled to get his position similar to that of Pinkie's.

"Okay, your music has just four notes Mac, put your hoof here for that note, and here for this other note." She was moving his good to help him get a feel of the instrument "Okay, now do the same thing on the next string for the other two notes."

As Pinkie was helping Bigmac, Twilight felt the need to ask, "So Jack, what's this song called?"

"Carol of the bells, it's one of my personal favorites." Jack waited a minute for Bigmac to get completely ready.

Spike was well ready to ask if there was a piano part, but quickly realized that Fluttershy didn't own a piano.

PP: "Okay, We're ready now, Jacky."

He raised and eyebrow, but didn't bother asking. He gave a beat and they began playing.

While everypony was entranced by the song, Caramel used this time to his advantage. Every few moments, her would inch himself closer and closer to Applejack, until after a bit, reached her. Applejack never said anything, but she always had the hint the Caramel liked her. She didn't make any sudden movements, but she could see he was there out of the corner of her eye.

Just as he reached her, she had thrown out part of her blanket so that it covered him as well. This caught him off guard. AJ smiled at him, and he returned one, along with an uncontrollable blushing. As Caramel looked back at the instrumentalists, Applejack decided to do something. She knew Caramel came along just because she was here. She wanted him to be happy he came, even if it was only for tonight.

So she nestled up closer to Caramel and rested her head on his shoulder. Although she couldn't see it, Caramel wasn't able to stop blushing for a while. He had dreams of Applejack frequently, the usual stuff, kissing, hugging, holding hands, sometimes even just talking to his perfect mare. But this was better than anything he had imagined, for one reason only, it was real.

Fluttershy: "Okay Apple-Bloom, there cups are hotter than the others, so set these on the stand by Bigmac so they'll cool while the three are playing." Apple-Bloom balances the plate with three steaming cups and walks into the living room. "Scootaloo and Sweetie-Belle, Take the rest of these cups to the others for me please." They took all they could carry and carefully walked out.

Apple-Bloom popped her head around the corner. "Fluttershy, is there anything else we can help oyu with?"

"No thanks dear, I got it."

The filly goes back to listen to the music.

Fluttershy had been rather busy earlier that day, since she was the one making the soup and her special lasagna, while some of the others brought bread and salad. Pinkie had also brought a cake with ice cream, setting it in the snow on the window will to keep it cool. Fluttershy grabbed the oven handle and cracked it open to see. It was done, so she pulled it all the way down. She went to the side of the oven and pulled down on a level that was sticking out. As she did so, the oven tray shifted forward, allowing her to put her gloved hooves on the side to receive it's contents.

She set the dish on the counter and added a later of fresh cheese not only to complete it, but to tell if it needs to cool, depending on the speed of the cheese melting. She grabbed the pot that was simmering and set it next to the lasagna. Fluttershy then stood on her hind legs, and began beating her wings to cool the dishes off a bit. After a few moments of doing so, she stood on all fours and walked to the kitchen door.

"Okay everypony, dinner's ready." She could feel a breeze as three hungry fillies bolted past her.

Sweetie-belle had instantly scooped up some of the burnt edge. Apple-Bloom looked at her.

"You actually like that part?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's pretty good with enough salt and pepper." Apple-Bloom turned to her friend Scootaloo. They shrugged at each other.

As each of the ponies walked through the doorway, they gave a preemptive 'thanks' to Fluttershy for the warm meal she had worked so hard to prepare. Most of the ponies tried to sit and the table, while unfortunately, some had to go eat in the living room. During dinner, Rainbow-Dash and Applejack had turned it into a speed-eating contest, but the Cutie Mark Crusaders had them beat by a long-shot.

Bored, the crusaders wanted to find something fun to do. Apple-bloom got an idea when she saw her brother sitting, head held high, at the table. The three sneaked a stool up to Bigmac's side, and one at a time, jumped on his head and slid down his back like a slide. He simply kept eating as if nothing was happening, while the others couldn't resist laughing.

As the rest of the ponies finished eating, they all noticed Pinkie Pie had gone outside without a word. Being curious, Twilight put on her boots and followed her.

"Snowball Fight!" Pinkie Pie began throwing snowballs at Twilight, whom retaliated with speed. Seeing what had happened, the other ponies put their clothes on and went to join the fun, except for Fluttershy and Rarity.

Without realizing it, they all broke up into teams, and built small barriers of packed snow for cover. Bigmac was a big target, being red against the pure white snow, while the CMC could just lay down and be completely invisible. At first, everypony was playing fair, but as time went on, the game became more serious.

AJ and Mac began bucking snowballs for a better shot. The CMC were crawling around and popping out of the snow to simply nail a pony with a barrage of snowballs. Twilight used her magic to compact snow into a hard shell, and formed it around her to deflect the stunning effect of being hit. Rainbow-Dash was soaring overhead, gathering snowballs from clouds and throwing like a machine gun as she flew over. Pinkie Pie was being herself.

Caramel and Jack didn't make a bunker-like pile of snow, they were too bust dodging attacks from dash's and pinkie's spontaneous pelting. As the attacks stopped, they realized they fell into a trap, and were surrounded. They stood on their hind legs and were back to back.

Caramel: " 'Ey Jack, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Dodge catch repeat?"

"Yep."

"While looking awesome doing it?"

"Yep."

Jack was staring at Bigmac, who gave a miscellaneous smile in return. "Bring it on."

The two began doing jumps rolls and flips to dodge nearly every snowball in a mare-trix style adrenaline rush. The only few they didn't dodge were the ones they caught and threw back in a counter-attack. They simultaneously shouted "Awesome!" as the jumped and bro-hoofed.

Writhing in their small victory, Caramel and Jack were completely caught off guard by the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The CMC popped out of the ground and blasted the two with a wave of powdered ice-balls. They lost their balance and fell into the snow, still being hit with snowballs. The Crusaders started laughing with enjoyment at the defeat of Caramel and Jack.

"AATTTAAAACCKK!" They all heard. Everyone stopped throwing, to turn and look at the mare whom yelled. It was Pinkie Pie. She pulled a set of strings to fine huge snow-canons, hitting all of the adults. But then she jumped on top of a large snow ball and began running backwards, forcing the ball to roll.

The CMC froze in amazement of what had just happened, so they didn't realize that the rolling mass of snow was for them. As they stood there, they got steam-rolled by Pinkie's snow-ball. After they were stuck in it, the large pile of frozen water rolled up and settled on the end of the pathway.

Pinkie stood tall of the snow-boulder, and proclaimed "I win!".

"Oh no you didn't!" The Crusaders came out of the top and tackled Pinkie into the snow. Everypony began laughing, including the four ponies wrestling on the ground.

Suddenly Apple-bloom got up and backed away a bit, rubbing her nose. She started sneezing maniacally. "Ah" ***Sneeze"**ah think ahm sick**." **

AJ walked over and used her head to pick up her sister from behind, and she slid to AJ's back.

"Well, it's getting late anyways, y'all have a good night now." She waved to Fluttershy and Rarity, who were now walking down to the group. Followed by Mac and Caramel, she left to Apple Acres.

Rarity came up next to sweetie-belle. "Come on Sweetie, I think tonight's that night I teach you how to make my own Hazel-Nut cookies."

"Sounds great!" She jumps onto her older sister's back. "Merry Mid-Winters' Eve, and Happy Hearth's Warming!" She waves as her sister walks them off to their home.

Seeing her two friends leave, Scootaloo took the action of leaving as well, but she became visibly depressed from it as she did. Rainbow-Dash saw this.

RD: "Fluttershy, thanks for having me, I'll see you tomorrow."

FS: "Okay, have a good night Dash."

Dash flew over to Scootaloo, whom was now out of view of everypony else.

"Her Scootaloo, what's up?" The two were walking side by side now.

"Oh, hi Rainbow Dash, not much."

"So...why do you look so depressed?"

"'Cause the party's over."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Scootaloo sighed. "Yes"

RD waited to see if there was any more to the answer before replying.

"...Do you care to tell me why?"

"My parents aren't exactly the most cheerful of ponies, especially on holidays. They don't even put up decorations."

"Oh..." Dash though for a few moments. "Would they mind if you hung out with me tonight?"

Scootaloo instantly perked her head up and looked at dash. " Really?"

RD gave her a smile. "Really."

Scootaloo jumped onto Dash's leg and clung tight. "Oh! thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Back at Fluttershy's...

Jack: "Okay ladies, you have a good night, I'm going to return the sleigh." He hitches himself to the reigns. Pinkie Pie pops up next to him.

"Actually, would it be alright if I use this to get the canons back to Sugar-cube Corner?"

"Sure"

She hitches herself next to him. "Good, cause I already put them in there."

He looks back to check, and sure enough, in that small amount of time he wasn't looking, she put them in there.

PP:Good night Fluttershy!"

Jack:Tchau!"

FS: "Bye you two." She waved as Pinkie and Jack left.

Twilight surprised Fluttershy with a Huge Hug. "Thanks for having us over Fluttershy."

She returned the hug. "Oh, it's nothing, no big deal."

They let go of each other and smiled.

"Okay, well you have a good night."

"You too."

Twilight walked away, lead by spike, whom was using his flame-throwing breath to melt a path through the snow, although burning a bit of the ground.

Seeing the last of her friends leave, Fluttershy went up to her doorstep and retreated into the cottage. Closing the door, she grabbed enough wood to last the fireplace for about an hour, and put it in the furnace. She blew out any candles still lit and grabbed a blanket. Fluttershy lay down and threw the blanket over herself, faced the fire, and closed her eyes.

[Author's Note]~You are now imagining that fluttershy is sleeping under a blanket near a fire, with her tail partially exposed and legs showing. You are also now imagining that the Cutie Mark Crusaders are sharing a blanket and using Fluttershy's stomach as a pillow.


End file.
